Bagan
Bagan is the ancient protector of China and a roleplay character used by MechaZero101. Backstory Bagan is an ancient Daikaiju that protected the land of China, he went into a deep slumber thousands of years ago, should China be threatened, he would wake up. Once he woke up in 1980, Bagan found the land different, it was polluted as large buildings covered the fine fields of grass and smoke replaced China's fresh air, this angered Bagan and he attacked China. Bagan went to the ocean and slept for dacades until the Gior attacked, he was driven out of the ocean, and so he went to space where he vowed to destroy the Gior with no mercy. Personality Bagan was once a good-willed guardian that drove off threats to China, but that's in the past, Bagan is now cunning, calculating and ferocious, due to him being angered of what happened to the China, and decided to take it out on the humans. Abilities Bagan is capable of shape shifting, he can take on any form that suits him, these are examples of his most used forms. Awakened God Form= Bagan took this new form upon awakening. *'Diamond Beam:' He can fire a blue/white beam of plasma that was able to pierce through a volcano. *'Diamond Storm:' He can summon multiple blue blasts from the sky that rain down at his enemies. *'Energy Wings:' He can summon energy wings that grant him the ability to fly. *'Nasal Lightning:' He can fire lightning from his nasal horn. *'Strength:' Bagan is physically strong. *'Durability:' Bagan is very durable. *'Intelligence:' Bagan is very intelligent. |-| Demon Form= Bagan used this form to punish multiple other lands when he protected the chinese lands,he used this form to scare the attackers so that they would never attack again. *'Hell Fire Manipulation:' In this form, Bagan is able to control the fires of hell to burn his enemies. *'Heat Ray:' Bagan can fire a heat ray from his mouth in this form. *'Flight:' Bagan is capable of flight. |-| Pingbì Form= Bagan mostly used this form when defending small villages against other monsters and doesn't use it as much. *'Durability:' Bagan develops a shell that is said to be as strong as Gamera's. *'Canon Ball:' Bagan can turn himself into a ball and slam into his enemies. *'Organic Missiles:' Bagan is able to fire organic missiles from his mouth. *'Flight:' Bagan is capable of flight via insectoid wings. |-| Minotaur Form = *'Strength:' Bagan has enhanced strength in this form. *'Nasal Lightning:' Bagan is able to fire golden lightning from his nasal horn. *'Lightning Storm:' Bagan is able to summon black clouds that fire lightning bolts at his enemies. *'Supernova Fireball:' Bagan is able to charge up a devastating fireball in his mouth. |-| Amphibious Form = *'Amphibious:' In this form, Bagan is able to stay underwater as long as he pleases. *'Swimming Speed:' Bagan can now swim extremely fast underwater. *'Sound Wave:' Bagan can fire a sound wave from his mouth. |-| Dragon Beast Form = *'Flight:' Bagan can now fly extremely fast. *'Emerald Beam:' Bagan can fire a thin green beam from his mouth. *'Organic Bombs:' Bagan can fire organic bombs from his mouth which explode upon contact. |-| Microscopic Alien Form = *'Reforming and Deforming:' Bagan can deform into many of these small microscopic creatures and them reforming causes Bagan to take any of his forms, this means that there are literally millions of these little creatures. Trivia * Bagan is best kaiju * Thanks to Cdr for the concept art images. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Villain Category:Earthen Kaiju Category:Kaiju capable of travel through space Category:Anti Heroes Category:MechaZ101's Characters